Bone fixation members, including bone screws, are conventionally utilized to correct a number of conditions or injuries involving the “lesser ray” bones of the hands and feet. By way of one non-limiting example, bone screws may be utilized in hallus valgus correction procedures of the foot, such as an osteotomy to correct a deformity of one or more of the hallus valgus angle (HVA) and the intermetatarsal angle (IMA), and/or an interphalangeal deformity. In particular, following the osteotomy, one or more bone screws may be utilized to affix osteotomized bone segments together. With bones sizes on the order of the smaller rays of the hands and feet, precise depth control and torque control of the associated bone screws may prevent damage caused to the bone segments in which the screws are inserted. However, precise depth and torque control is beneficial for bone screws designed for insertion in other bones as well, including so-called long bones, such as femurs, tibias, fibulas, humeri, radii, ulnas, metacarpals, metatarsals, and phalanges, and the like.